


Real

by htt_sterxk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Boxers, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Teen Wolf Fan Fiction Contest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htt_sterxk/pseuds/htt_sterxk
Summary: Él hace que olvide mi nombre. Una noche fue suficiente y olvide todo excepto al sexy boxeador que hace que mi mente y cuerpo arda en llamas de deseo.Derek Hale es el hombre más fuerte y confuso que he conocido Es la estrella de uno de los más peligrosos circuitos de peleas en mi vida.por algo en mi vida. Me hace olvidar quien soy, que quiero, solo con una clandestinas, y me siento atraído por él como nunca me he sentido atraídopero él es más fuerte que yo. Y ahora es mi trabajo mantener su cuerpo en mirada suya. Cuando está cerca, necesito recordarme que soy fuerte -forma como una perfecta máquina de pelea, sus músculos tensos y listos Si tan solo pudiera saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que él quiere de mi.para vencer a sus próximos oponentes.Pero la mayor amenaza que tiene, ahora, soy yo.Le quiero. Le quiero sin miedos. Sin reservas.





	1. Soy Derek

**Author's Note:**

> -¡Hola, Hola! Soy nueva en esto de subir historias, he pasado mis días leyendo por acá. En fin he aquí el primer capítulo del primer libro de mi trilogía favorita, este fue uno de los primeros libros que leí hace varios años y me ha encantado que lo leí como cinco veces y lo he vuelto a leer hace poco y pensé que les gustaría esta temática pero con mi shipp favorito en este tiempo ( Sterek). Es bastante denso adaptarla ya que se basa en hxm y no hxh, pero haré lo posible para que quede bien y la disfruten como yo lo hago cada vez que la leo.
> 
> Espero que les guste, no se olviden de votar y comentar lo que quieran, si les ha gustado o su parte fav, también compartanla con sus amigos porque les prometo que es bastante buena y todavía falta lo mejor. 
> 
> Saludos xox.

Lydia ha estado gritando en mi oído durante la última media hora y mis nervios están tan agotados por lo que estamos presenciando que apenas soy capaz de oír algo. Sólo mi corazón. Latiendo cómo loco en mí cabeza mientras los dos peleadores están en el ring embistiéndose uno contra otro, ambos hombres iguales en altura y peso, ambos extremadamente musculosos mientras atacan la cara del oponente.

Cada vez que uno de ellos aterriza un golpe, gritos y aplausos estallan en el lugar, el cual está lleno de gente con al menos trescientos espectadores, todos sedientos de sangre. La peor parte de todo es que puedo escuchar el espantoso sonido de los huesos craqueando contra la carne, y los vellos de mis brazos se erizan del miedo. En cualquier momento espero que uno de ellos caiga y nunca, nunca, se levante de nuevo.

—¡Stiles! —grita Lydia, mi mejor amiga, y me abraza—. Parece que estás a punto de vomitar, ¡no estás hecho para esto!

En serio, voy a matarla.

Tan pronto como aparte los ojos de estos hombres y me asegure de sigan respirando cuando termine la ronda, voy a matar sin piedad a mi mejor amiga. Y luego a mí mismo por acceder a venir.

Pero mi pobre y querida Lydia tiene una nueva obsesión. Así que cuando se enteró de que el objeto de sus fantasías nocturnas estaría en la ciudad participando en este «privado» y muy «peligroso» club clandestino de lucha, me rogó venir con ella y verlo. Es difícil decirle que no a Lydia. Es efusiva e insistente, y ahora está saltando de alegría.

—Es el siguiente —dice entre dientes, sin importarle quién ganó esta última ronda o si sobrevivieron. Que al parecer, gracias a Dios, los dos lo hicieron—. ¡Prepárate para ver un verdadero hombre, Sti!

El público se queda en silencio, y el locutor dice—: Damas y caballeros, y ahoraaaaa... el momento que todos habían estado esperando, el hombre por el que todos están aquí. El más malo de los malos, les presento, al único, ¡Derek "Riptide" Hale!

Un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal cuando la multitud enloquece sólo por el nombre, especialmente las mujeres, y sus gritos ansiosos caen uno sobre el otro.

—¡Derek! ¡Te amo, Derek!

—¡Quiero chuparte la polla, Derek!

—¡DEREK, APOREAME, DEREK!

—¡Derek quiero tu Riptide!

Todas las cabezas se giran cuando una figura con capucha y capa roja trota hacia el ring. Los peleadores esta noche, aparentemente, no usan guantes de boxeo, y veo sus dedos flexionarse y cerrarse en puños a sus costados, sus manos enormes y bronceadas, sus dedos largos.

Al otro lado del ring, una mujer agita en el aire un cartel que dice:«PERRA #1 DE DEREK» con orgullo, y grita al tope de sus pulmones en su dirección—supongo que es en caso de que él no sepa leer o que no vea las letras rosa neón o el brillo.

Estoy sorprendido, comprendiendo que mi loca mejor amiga no es la única mujer en Seattle qué aparentemente ha perdido la cabeza por este tipo, cuando siento que ella aprieta mi brazo. —Te reto a que lo mires y me digas que no harías todo por ese hombre.

—No haría nada por ese hombre —repito instantáneamente, sólo para ganar.

—¡No estás mirando! —grita—. Míralo. Míralo.

Toma mi cara y balancea mi mirada en la dirección del ring, pero comienzo a reír en su lugar. Lydia ama a los hombres. Ama acostarse con ellos, acosarlos, babear por ellos, y cuando los atrapa, nunca puede quedarse demasiado tiempo a su lado. Yo, por otro lado, no estoy interesado en involucrarme con nadie.

No cuando mi romántica hermana menor, Nora, ha tenido suficientes novios y drama para las dos.

Miro hacia la plataforma cuando el tipo tira la bata de satén rojo con la palabra RIPTIDE en la espalda, y los espectadores de pie gritan y lo animan mientras él lentamente se da la vuelta para reconocerlos a todos.

Su cara está de pronto delante de mí, iluminada por las luces, y lo miro como un idiota desde mi lugar. Mi Dios.

Mi.

Dios.

Hoyuelos.

Mandíbula oscura y desaliñada.

Sonrisa infantil. Cuerpo de hombre.

Bronceado asesino.

Un escalofrío se dispara por mi espina dorsal mientras bebo impotentemente del paquete entero al que todos los demás parecen estar mirando boquiabiertos.

Tiene el cabello oscuro, con las puntas hacia arriba como si una mujer hubiera pasado sus dedos a través de él. Pómulos tan fuertes como su mandíbula y frente. Labios rojos e hinchados, y como recuerdo de su paseo por el ring, hay lápiz labial en su mandíbula. Miro su cuerpo largo y delgado y algo caliente y salvaje se instala en mi interior.

Él es perfectamente cautivador e increíblemente duro. Todo, desde sus hermosas caderas delgadas y cintura estrecha hasta sus anchos hombros, es sólido. Y ese six-pack. No. Es un eight-pack. Esa sexy V de sus oblicuos que se sumerge en sus pantaloncillos de satín azul marino, el cual abraza suavemente sus poderosas piernas, gruesas con músculo. Puedo ver sus muslos, trapecio, pectorales y bíceps, todo gloriosamente ajustado y tallado. Tatuajes célticos circulan sus dos brazos, exactamente donde sus abultados bíceps y los deltoides cuadrados y rígidos de sus hombros se encuentran.

—¡Derek! ¡Derek! —grita Lyd histéricamente a mi lado, las manos alrededor de su boca—. ¡Eres jodidamente caliente, Derek!

Su cabeza se mueve con el sonido, un hoyuelo mostrándose con una sexy sonrisa mientras nos mira. Un escalofrío de energía nerviosa pasa a través de mí, no porque él es extremadamente hermoso desde esta perfecta vista —porque lo es, definitivamente lo es, mi Dios, realmente lo es— pero sobretodo porque está mirando directamente hacia mí.

Una ceja se levanta y hay un atisbo de diversión en sus fascinantes ojos verdes. También algo... cálido en su mirada. Como si pensara que yo fui quien gritó. Oh, mierda.

Me guiña un ojo. Me sorprendo cuando su sonrisa se desvanece lentamente, transformándose en una que es insoportablemente íntima.

Mi sangre hierve a fuego lento.

Mi sexo se aprieta firmemente, odio que él parezca saberlo.

Puedo ver que piensa que es la última creación y parece creer que cada mujer aquí es su Eva, creada de su costilla para que él la disfrute. Estoy igual de excitado que de furioso, y es el sentimiento más confuso que he sentido en mi vida.

Sus labios se curvan, se da la vuelta cuando su oponente es anunciado con las palabras—: Kirk Dirkwood, El Martillo, ¡aquí para todos ustedes esta noche!

—¡Pequeña zorra! —grito a Lyd cuando me recupero, empujándola juguetonamente—. ¿Por qué gritaste así? Ahora piensa que yo soy la loca.

—¡OhDiosmío! No te guiño el ojo a ti —dice Lydia, visiblemente aturdida.

Oh Dios mío, lo hizo. ¿Cierto? Lo hizo.

Estoy muy sorprendido reviviendo el guiño en mi cabeza, así que decido torturar a Lydiaporque se lo merece, es una pequeña perra.

—Lo hizo —admito finalmente, frunciéndole el ceño—. Nos comunicamos telepáticamente y dice que quiere llevarme a casa para ser el padre de sus sexys bebés.

—Como si tú fueras a tener sexo con alguien como él. ¡Tú y tu trastorno obsesivo compulsivo! —dice, riéndose mientras el oponente de Derek se quita la bata. El hombre es todo músculo fornido, pero ni un gramo de él puede competir visualmente con la delicia de macho puro de "Riptide".

Derek flexiona sus brazos a los lados, estira sus dedos y forma puños, luego comienza a saltar. Es un hombre grande y musculoso pero sorprendentemente liviano sobre sus pies, que sé —porque solía competir en pista— que significa que es increíblemente fuerte para ser capaz de levantar su cuerpo en el aire con un impulso pequeño de sus pies.

El Martillo lanza el primer golpe. Remington lo evade y contraataca con un golpe que conecta y noquea a Martillo a un lado de la cara. Me estremezco interiormente ante el poder de su golpe; mi cuerpo se aprieta ante la vista de sus músculos contrayéndose y tensándose, trabajando y soltándose con cada golpe que da.

La multitud mira, extasiados, mientras la pelea continúa, los horribles crujidos ponen mi piel de gallina. Sin embargo, hay algo más molestándome. Gotas de sudor aparecen en mi frente y en mi pecho.

Mientras la pelea avanza, mis pezones se endurecen, aún más levantados y apretados contra mi remera, empujando ansiosamente contra la seda de la tela. De alguna manera, mirar a Derek Hale golpear a un hombre al que llaman "Martillo" me hace retorcerme en mi pantalón de una manera que no me gusta, mucho menos que esperaba.

La manera en que golpea, se mueve, gruñe...

De pronto, un coro comienza—: DEREK... DEREK... DEREK.

Me vuelvo y veo a Lydia saltando arriba y abajo diciendo. —¡OhDiosmío, golpéalo, Derek! ¡Sólo noquéalo y mátalo, bestia sexy! —grita cuando su oponente cae al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Mi calzoncillo está mojado y mi pulso se ha vuelto loco. Nunca he tolerado la violencia. Esté no soy yo; parpadeo con estupefacción ante las sensaciones que azotan a través de mi sistema. Lujuria pura, lujuria al rojo vivo, revolotea a través de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

El maestro de ceremonias levanta el brazo de Derek en victoria, y tan pronto como se endereza del golpe imponente que acaba de dar, su mirada se mueve en mi dirección y choca contra mí. Ojos verdes penetrantes encuentran los míos, y algo se ata y hace un tirón dentro de mi barriga. Su pecho sudoroso se eleva y cae en un jadeo profundo, y una gota de sangre descansa en la comisura de sus labios. A pesar de todo, sus ojos siguen pegados a los míos.

El calor se distribuye bajo mi piel, y las flamas me lamen por todas partes. Nunca le admitiré esto a Lydia, ni siquiera a mí misma en voz alta, pero no creo haber visto a un hombre tan sexy en mi vida. La manera en la que me mira es caliente. La manera en la que está de pie allí, con su mano en el aire, sus músculos goteando sudor con ese aire de autoridad que Lyd me contó en el taxi.

No hay disculpa en su mirada. En la forma en la que ignora a todos los que gritan su nombre y me ve con una mirada que es tan sexual que casi me siento tomado justo aquí. La conciencia terrible de la manera exacta en la que yo lo estoy mirando cae sobre mí.

Mi cabello un poco largo y lacio, de color castaño, cae un poco sobre mis hombros. Mi remera blanca de botones sube por mi garganta en forma de cuello y el dobladillo está metido dentro de un par de pantalones negros, perfectamente presentables. A pesar de mi elección conservadora de ropa, me siento completamente desnudo.

Mis piernas tiemblan y me quedo con la impresión de que este hombre quiere atacarme. Con su polla. Por favor, Dios, no acabo de pensar eso; Lydia lo haría. Otro apretón en mi vientre me embarga.

—¡DEREK! ¡DEREK! ¡DEREK! ¡DEREK! —Canta la gente, creciendo en intensidad.

—¿Quieren más Derek? —pregunta el hombre con el micrófono a la multitud, y el ruido se acumula a nuestro alrededor—. ¡De acuerdo, gente! ¡Traeremos un oponente digno para Derek"Riptide" Hale esta noche!

Otro hombre se sube al ring, ya no puedo soportarlo más. Mi sistema está sobrecargado. Está es probablemente la razón por la cual no es buena idea renunciar al sexo durante tantos años. Estoy tan excitado que apenas puedo hablar bien o incluso hacer que mis piernas se muevan cuando le digo a Lyd que voy a ir al baño.

Una voz resuena a través de los altavoces mientras me apresuro por el amplio pasillo entre las gradas. —¡Y ahora, para desafiar a nuestro campeón actual, damas y caballeros, está Parker el "Terror" Drake!

La multitud se llena de vida, y de pronto, escucho un inconfundible golpe fuerte.

Resistiendo la tentación de mirar hacia atrás ante lo que causa la conmoción, rodeo la esquina y me dirijo directamente hacia el pasillo del baño mientras los altavoces estallan de nuevo. —¡Santo cielo, eso fue rápido! ¡Tenemos un nocaut! ¡Sí, damas y caballeros! ¡Un nocaut! ¡Y en tiempo récord, nuestro vencedor una vez más, les doy a Riptide! Riptide, que ahora está saltando fuera del ring y...¿a dónde demonios vas?

La multitud enloquece, gritando su nombre todo el camino hasta el vestíbulo—: ¡Riptide! ¡Riptide! —Y se quedan completamente en silencio, como si algo improvisado acabara de ocurrir.

Me pregunto sobre el extraño silencio cuando pasos golpeando resuenan en mi espalda. Una mano cálida envuelve la mía, y el toque me estremece mientras me dan la vuelta con una fuerza sorprendente.

—¿Qué demo...? —respiro entrecortadamente, confundido, y luego miro un pecho masculino sudoroso, subo hasta unos ojos verdes. Mis sentidos se tambalean fuera de control. Él está tan cerca que su olor me rasga como una inyección de adrenalina.

—Tu nombre —gruñe, jadeando, sus ojos salvajes sobre mí.

—Uh, Stiles.

—¿Stiles, qué? —espeta, sus fosas nasales extendiéndose.

Su magnetismo animal es tan poderoso que creo que acaba de secuestrar mi voz. Está en mi espacio personal, por todas partes, absorbiéndolo, absorbiéndome, tomando mi oxígeno y no puedo entender la manera en la que mi corazón esta latiendo, la manera en la que estoy de pie aquí, temblando de calor, mi cuerpo entero se enfoca en el lugar exacto en el que su mano está envuelta alrededor de la mía.

Con esfuerzos temblorosos, libero mi mano y miro espantosamente a Lyd quien viene detrás de él con los ojos muy abiertos. —Es Stiles Stilinski —dice ella, y luego felizmente lanza el número de mi teléfono celular. Muy a mi pesar.

Sus labios se curvan y encuentra mi mirada. — Stiles Stilinski —Se folló mi nombre en frente de mí. Y justo en frente de Lyd.

Y mientras siento su lengua moverse rudamente alrededor de esas dos palabras, su voz pecaminosamente oscura, como las cosas que deseas comer pero que realmente no deberías, el deseo aumenta entre mis piernas. Sus ojos son ardientes y casi posesivos cuando me mira. Nunca me han mirado de esa manera antes. Da un paso hacia delante, y su mano húmeda se desliza por mi nuca. Mi pulso salta mientras baja su cabeza oscura para darme un pequeño y seco beso en los labios. Se siente como si estuviera marcándome. Como si estuviera preparándome para algo monumental. Que podría tanto cambiar como arruinar mi vida.

—Stiles —gruñe suavemente, de forma significativa, contra mis labios, mientras se retira con una sonrisa—. Soy Derek.

Aún siento sus manos en el viaje a casa. Siento sus labios en los míos. La suavidad de su beso. Dios, no puedo respirar bien, y estoy tan enrollado como una cobra en un rincón del asiento trasero del taxi, mirando sin prestar atención por la ventana hacia las luces de la ciudad que pasan, desesperado por desahogar las sensaciones que giran dentro de mi cuerpo. Desafortunadamente, no tengo a nadie con quien desahogarme más que con Lyd.

—Eso fue muy intenso —dice Lyd sin aliento a mi lado.

Sacudo la cabeza. —¿Qué demonios pasó, Lydia? ¡El tipo me besó en público! ¿Notaste que había gente con sus teléfonos sobre nosotros?

—Stiles , él es muy sexy. Todos quieren una foto de él. Incluso mis entrañas están excitadas por la forma en que fue tras de ti y ni siquiera soy a quien besó. Nunca había visto a un hombre ir tras un hombre así.

Mierda, es como pornografía con romance.

—Cállate, Lydia—gruño.— Hay una razón por la cual fue expulsado de su deporte. Claramente es peligroso o loco o ambas.

Mi cuerpo se enrolla con la excitación. Sus ojos, puedo sentirlos en mí, tan salvajes y hambrientos. Me siento instantáneamente sucio. Mi cuello arde donde me tocó con su palma sudorosa. Me froto y no deja de arder, eso no va a calmar mi cuerpo, no me calmará a mí.

—En serio, necesitas salir más. Derek Hale puede tener una mala reputación, pero es más sexy que el pecado, Stilea. Sí, fue expulsado por mala conducta porque es un chico travieso y malvado. Mira, ¿quién sabe qué mierda pasó en su vida personal? Todo lo que sé es que fue horrible e hizo un par de titulares y ahora a nadie le importa. Es el favorito de la Liga Underground, y en todo tipo de clubes de peleas lo adoran. Están llenos de chicas cuando él se presenta.

Una parte de mí ni siquiera puede creer la manera en qué me miró, me identificó en una multitud de mujeres y hombres gritando, me miró únicamente a mí, y me molesta aún más cuando lo pienso. Me miró con esa loca y sexy mirada, yo no quiero sobre mí ninguna mirada loca y sexy. No lo quiero a él, ni a cualquier hombre, punto. Lo que quiero es un trabajo. Acabo de terminar mi práctica en la escuela secundaria local y he sido entrevistado por las mejores compañías de rehabilitación deportiva en la ciudad. Pero han pasado dos semanas y nadie llama.

Estoy a punto de caer en un colapso mental en el que siento que nadie podrá sacarme. 

Estoy más allá de frustrado.

—Lydia, mírame —demando—. ¿Parezco de esos tipos faciles?

—No, cariño. Fácilmente serías el hombre más elegante ahí afuera.

—Si usé un traje para este tipo de evento fue precisamente para evitar cualquier tipo de cosas como estás.

—Quizás deberías comenzar a usar ropa más sensual y mezclarte. —Sonríe e instantáneamente me enfurruño.

—Te odio. No volveré a ir a este tipo de evento contigo nunca más.

—No me odies. Ven y dame un abrazo. —Se apoya en mi hombro y envuelvo mis brazos en ella ligeramente antes de recordar su traición.

—¿Cómo pudiste darle mi número? ¿Siquiera sabes algo de ese hombre? ¿Quieres que acabe asesinado en algún lugar oscuro con partes de mi cuerpo esparcidas en un bote de basura?

—Eso nunca le pasaría a alguien que ha tomado tantas clases de defensa personal como tú.

Suspiro y niego con la cabeza, pero me sonríe adorablemente. Nunca puedo estar enojado con ella por mucho tiempo.

—Vamos, Stiles. Se supone que te estás reinventando —susurra leyéndome perfectamente—. El nuevo y mejorado Stiles tiene sexo de vez en cuando. Solía gustarte cuando competías.

La imagen de un Derek desnudo aparece en mi cabeza, y es tan preocupantemente caliente que me retuerzo en mi asiento y miró con enojo por la ventana, sacudiendo la cabeza con mayor énfasis en esta ocasión.

Lo que más me irrita es lo que siento con la simple idea de verlo. Me siento... febril. No, no estoy en contra de tener sexo, pero las relaciones son complicadas, y yo no tengo el equipamiento emocional para eso en este momento. Todavía estoy un poco roto por mi caída e intento encontrar mi camino en una nueva carrera. Hay un vídeo horrible de mí en YouTube, titulado: ¡Stilinski, su vida se ha acabado! fue grabado por algunos aficionados durante mis primeras pruebas de las olimpíadas y ha tenido bastante tráfico, como todos los vídeos de las personas humilladas. Ese es el momento exacto donde mi vida se hizo añicos, estoy perfectamente inmortalizado en un vídeo y ahora se reproduce una y otra vez para que el mundo pueda disfrutarlo. Muestra el segundo en que se desgarran mis cuádriceps y tropiezo, y en ese instante mi LCA —ligamento cruzado anterior— sólo hay lágrimas y yo sosteniendo mi rodilla.

Tiene una duración de más de cuatro minutos, un video muy encantador. De hecho, mi acosador anónimo mantuvo la cámara sólo en mí y en nadie más. Se podía escuchar su voz: "Mierda, su vida ha terminado" en el fondo. Lo que obviamente inspiró el título.

Así que allí estoy, en esa película casera de la vida real, acurrucado miserablemente con dolor, llorando con mi corazón. No lloraba por el dolor en mi pierna, lloraba por el dolor de mi propio fracaso. Y sólo quería que el mundo me tragara y/o morir porque sé, sabía, supe es ese instante, que todo mi entrenamiento había sido en vano. Pero en lugar de que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, me filmaron.

La gran cantidad de comentarios en el vídeo están aún fresco en mi mente. Algunas personas me desearon lo mejor en otras actividades y dijeron que era una lástima. Pero otras se rieron y bromearon al respecto, pareciendo que de alguna manera rogaron para que eso me ocurriera.

Esos mismos comentarios me han plagado de dudas día y noche, durante años, reproduciendo en mi mente esos dos momentos y me preguntó qué salió mal. Y digo dos porque rompí mi LCA no sólo una vez, la segunda vez fue cuando me negué a creer que "mi vida se había terminado". Yo me rehusé a que me revisaran nuevamente. Ninguna de esas veces siquiera sé que hice mal, pero es obvio que ahora es físicamente imposible para mí hacerlo de nuevo.

Así que intento seguir adelante con mi vida como si nunca tuviera la intención de competir en los Juegos Olímpicos, en primer lugar, y lo último que necesitaba era a un hombre grabando mi humillación con su nueva profesión.

Mi hermana, Nora, es la romántica, la más apasionada. A pesar de que apenas tiene veintiún años y sólo es tres años más joven que yo, ella es la que vive en el mundo, envía tarjetas postales de diferentes lugares a mamá, papá y a mí de sus "amantes".

¿Yo? Yo era el que pasó su vida entera entrenando, mi único deseo era obtener una medalla de oro. Pero mi cuerpo se rindió mucho antes de que mi alma estuviera lista, y nunca participé en una competencia mundial.

Cuando necesitas aceptar el hecho de que tu cuerpo a veces no puede hacer lo que quieres, duele casi más que el dolor físico de ser herido.

Por eso me encanta la rehabilitación deportiva. Aún podría estar deprimido y enojado si no hubiera recibido la ayuda que necesitaba. Es por eso que quiero tratar de ayudar a algunos atletas jóvenes, incluso si no quieren. Y porque quiero un trabajo en el que pueda sentir, quizás, al fin tener éxito en algo.

Pero, extrañamente, cuando me despierto en la noche, no es mi hermana en quien pienso, o en mi nueva carrera, o incluso, el terrible día en el que los Juegos Olímpicos se convirtieron en algo inalcanzable para mí.

La única cosa en mi mente está noche es el demonio de ojos verdes que puso sus labios sobre los míos.

La mañana siguiente, Lydia y yo vamos a correr en el parque de nuestro barrio, como todos los días de la semana, llueva o truene. Cada una de nosotros lleva un brazalete con nuestro iPod, pero hoy, parece que estamos escuchando nada más que a la otra.

 

—Lo hiciste. Se suponía que sería yo. —Presiona unas teclas en su celular, frunzo el ceño cuando trato de ver lo que está leyendo.

 

—Entonces, debiste haberle dado tu número en lugar del mío.

 

—¿Te llamó?

 

—City Hall a las once. Deja a tu amiga loca en casa, eso fue todo lo que dijo.

 

—¡Ja, ja! —dice, tomando mi teléfono, tecleando la contraseña y entrando a mis mensajes.

 

Entrecierro mis ojos porque la retorcida gata sabe mi contraseña, nunca podría esconder un secreto de ella incluso si quisiera.

 

Ruego porque no vea mi historial de google, o se enteraría que he estado acosándolo. Honestamente, no quiero aceptar el hecho de que tecleé su nombre en la barra de búsqueda más veces de las necesarias. Afortunadamente, Lyd sólo chequea mis llamadas perdidas, por supuesto, no tengo llamadas de él.

 

 

Lydia me regresa el teléfono, se aclara la garganta, y lee un tweet—: De acuerdo, hay varias noticias que debes escuchar. "¡Sin precedentes!" "¿Sabes que todos vieron a Riptide besando a un espectador?" "¡Mierda! Escuché que se produjo una pelea cuando trató de ir tras el y empujó a un hombre." "Pelear fuera del ring es ilegal, Rip no podrá luchar por el resto de la temporada o por toda la eternidad." "¡Sí, es por eso que fue expulsado del pro! Bueno, no iré si Rip no está luchando." Todos estos son varios comentaristas —explica mientras baja su teléfono y sonríe—. Me encanta que lo llamen Rip. Como si sus oponentes descansen en paz. ¿Entiendes? De todos modos, si seguirá peleando, tiene precisamente este sábado antes de viajar para luchar en otra ciudad

¿Vamos o vamos?

—Eso es lo que quería saber cuando llamó.

—¡Stiles! ¿Te ha llamado o no?

—¿Qué crees? ¿Cuántos seguidores tiene? ¿Un millón?

—En realidad tiene dos millones tres mil seguidores.

—Bueno, ahí está tu maldita respuesta. —Ahora, estoy enojado y ni siquiera sé por qué.

—Pero estaba segura de que él quería algo contigo ayer.

—Ya hizo lo que quería. Así trabajan esos chicos, solo llaman la atención.

—Todavía tenemos que ir el sábado —decreta con un furioso ceño que hace que su cara bonita luciera muy cómica. Ella no es el tipo de persona que se enoja con alguien—. Y tienes que llevar algo que haga que sus ojos salten y se arrepienta de no haberte llamado. Podrían haber tenido una aventura, una noche de rock.

—¿Señor Stilinski?

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a mi apartamento y miro a una alta mujer cuarentona con cabello rubio de pie en las escaleras de mi edificio. Su sonrisa es cálida y estoy casi confundido cuando sostiene un sobre con mi nombre escrito en él.

—Derek Hale quería que le entregara esto.

En serio, no puedo respirar.

—Guau —susurro, atónico. Una pequeña burbuja de emoción crece rápidamente en mi pecho, y casi siento que tengo que correr un par extra de kilómetros para hacerla estallar.

 

 

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensancha. —¿Debo decirle que ha dicho"sí"?

 

—Sí. —La palabra sale antes de que pueda pensar en ello. Antes de que pueda contemplar todos los titulares de los artículos que leí sobre él ayer, la mayoría de ellos destacan las palabras "chico malo", "borracho", "peleas de bar" y "prostitutas".

 

Porque es sólo una pelea, ¿no?

 

No estoy diciendo que sí a todo lo demás.

 

¿Cierto?

 

Miro con incredulidad las entradas otra vez, y boquiabierta en mi perfil ve como la mujer se sube a la parte de atrás de un Escalade negro. Cuando el coche se aleja, juguetonamente me golpea el hombro. —Maldito,Lo quieres, ¿verdad? Se suponía que era mi fantasía, ¡Ugh!

 

Me río mientras le entrego su entrada, mi cerebro tratando de hacer click con la realidad. —Creo que iremos, después de todo. Ayúdame a reclutar a la pandilla, ¿quieres?

 

Lydia agarra mis hombros y susurra en mi oído mientras me conduce por las escaleras hasta mi edificio—: Dime que esto no te hace sentir un poco de cosquilleo.

 

—Esto no me hace sentir un poco de cosquilleo —digo de forma automática, antes de deslizarme a mi apartamento agrego—: Me hizo sentir uno muy grande.

 

Gritos y demandas vienen de Lydia para seleccionar la forma en la que me vestiría para el sábado y le digo que si quisiera lucir como una puta se lo haría saber. Finalmente, se da por vencida con mi armario, diciendo que no hay nada ni remotamente sexy, entonces se va a trabajar, así que me deja solo el resto del día. Pero el cosquilleo no se va tan fácil. Lo siento cuando me estoy duchando, vistiéndome, y cuando estoy revisando mis correos electrónicos para buscar más puestos de trabajo.

 

No puedo explicar por qué estoy tan nervioso ante la idea de volver a verlo.

 

Creo que me gusta, y no me gusta que me guste. Creo que lo quiero, y no me gusta que lo quiera.

 

Creo que realmente es el material perfecto para una aventura de una noche.

 

Naturalmente, como cualquier hombre con hormonas, el sábado estoy en un punto totalmente diferente en mi ciclo normal y me he arrepentido más de una docena de veces de haber dicho que iría a la lucha. Me consuelo con el hecho de que la banda, por lo menos, está muy entusiasmada con ir.

 

 

Lydia llamó a Alisson y Scott para que nos acompañaran. Alisson trabaja con Lydia en la firma de diseño de interiores. Ella es la residente en vanguardia Goth con quien todo hombre quiere decorar sus almohadillas de soltero. Scott todavía está estudiando para ser dentista y es mi vecino, amigo de muchos años, y un amigo de Lyd desde la secundaria. Es el hermano que nunca tuve, es tan dulce y tímido con las mujeres que tuvo que pagarle a una profesional para que tomara su virginidad a los veintiún años.

 

—Me alegra que nos lleves, Scottie —dice Lydia mientras se monta en el asientos de atrás conmigo.

 

—Juro que eso es todo lo que ustedes quieren de mi —dice, pero se ríe, claramente contento por la pelea.

 

La multitud en el Underground es el doble de la última vez que estuvimos aquí, esperamos unos veinte minutos para subir al ascensor que nos conduciría a la arena.

 

Mientras los chicos buscan nuestros asientos, deslizo el pase al backstage alrededor de mi cuello y digo—: Dejaré algunas tarjetas de presentación en un lugar donde los luchadores puedan verlas.

 

Tendría que estar loco para desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Estos atletas son tan fuertes que pueden destrozarse un órgano vital. Si alguna vez hay una oportunidad de hacer un trabajo de rehabilitación temporal, imagino que tiene que ser aquí.

 

Mientras espero en la fila para ser admitido a la parte de acceso restringido, el olor de la cerveza y sudor impregna el aire. Veo a Scott encontrar nuestros asientos al lado derecho del ring, y me impresióna lo cerca que los luchadores van a estar. Scott parece ser capaz de tocar el piso del ring si da un paso y extiende el brazo.

 

 

En realidad, se puede ver la pelea desde el fondo de la arena sin tener que pagar ni un centavo, excepto quizás una propina al portero, pero las entradas cerca del ring cuestanunos quinientos dólares,y Derek Hale me regaló cinco entradas. Dado a que he estadosin trabajo durante dos semanas desde mi graduación yestoy estirando mis ahorros, nunca podría haberme pagado esas entradas. Misamigos, todos graduados recientemente, tampoco podríancostearlas. Aceptarían prácticamente cualquier tipo de trabajo que pudieran conseguir en este jodido mercado de trabajo.

Repleto de gente, finalmente le echan una mirada a mi pase de backstage, camino con una pequeña sonrisa feliz, estoy autorizado para caminar por un largo pasillo con varias habitaciones abiertas a un lado.

Cada habitación tiene bancos y filas de casilleros, noto a varios combatientes en diferentes esquinas de la habitación, conversando con sus equipos. En la tercera habitación que miro, está él, y un escalofrío de nerviosismo se precipita a través de mí.

Está perfectamente relajado, sentado encorvado, en un banco largo de color rojo, viendo como un hombre calvo venda una de sus manos. Su otra mano ya vendada, toda cubierta con la cinta de color crema, con excepción de los nudillos. Tiene la cara pensativa y sorprendentemente juvenil, y me pregunto cuántos años tiene. Levanta la cabeza oscura, como si me detectara, y me descubre inmediatamente.

Un destello de algo extraño, poderosas chispas escapan de sus ojos, se extienden por todo mi cuerpo como un rayo. Reprimo mi reacción y noto que su entrenador está ocupado diciéndole algo.

Derek no puede quitarme los ojos de encima. Su mano aún está estirada, pero parece olvidar que su entrenador le sigue dando instrucciones.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno...

Me giro hacia la voz a mi derecha, y una astilla de temor se abre en mi estómago. Un enorme luchador se encuentra sólo a un metro de distancia, me mira con ojos que son pura intimidación, como si fuera un postre, y él tuviera la cucharilla perfecta.

Veo a Derek tomar la cinta de su entrenador y lanzarla a un lado antes de que se levante y camine lentamente hasta situarse junto a mí. Cuando lo siento detrás de mí y un poco hacia mi derecha, la conciencia de su cuerpo pegado al mío se filtra en cada uno de mis poros.

Su suave voz me hace temblar mientras se enfrenta a mi admirador.

—Sólo vete —Le dice al otro hombre en voz baja.

El hombre que reconozco como Hammer ya no me está mirando. En cambio, mira por encima de mi cabeza y ligeramente a un lado. Creo que al lado de Derek no parece tan grande después de todo.

—¿Es tuyo? —pregunta con los ojos pequeños y brillantes entrecerrados.

Mis muslos son gelatina cuando su respuesta se desliza como una cascada en mi oreja, tanto terciopelo como escalofriantemente duro. — Puedo garantizar que no es tuyo.

Hammer se va, y por un largo momento, Derek se queda ahí, una torre de fuerza muscular casi tocándome, su cuerpo, su calor me envuelve. Escondo mi cabeza y murmuro—: Gracias. —Y huyo rápidamente, me quiero morir porque te juro por Dios que él bajó la cabeza para olfatearme.


	2. Inesperado

El está a punto de subir al ring, su nombre ya está sonando a través del micrófono mientras la multitud se vuelve salvaje.  
—¡Una vez más, damas y caballeros, Riptide!  
Todavía no me he recuperado de verlo de cerca, y mi sangre ya lleva todo tipo de cosas extrañas, burbujeantes y calientes. En el instante en el que sale trotando del ancho pasillo entre las gradas, con esa brillante túnica roja con capucha, mi pulso brinca, mi estómago se aprieta, y tengo una horrible y desesperada necesidad de huir de vuelta a casa.  
El tipo es simplemente demasiado. Demasiado macho. Demasiada masculinidad y pura bestia bruta. En conjunto, es simplemente como sexo en barra y cada una de las mujeres (y hombres) a mi alrededor está gritando a todo pulmón lo mucho que quiere lamerlo.  
Derek se sube al ring y va a su esquina. Se saca la túnica, exponiendo todos esos flexibles músculos, y se la entrega a un joven rubio que parece estar ayudando a su calvo entrenador.  
—¡Y ahora, les presento, el Hammer!  
Hammer procede a unírsele arriba del ring; Derek sonríe perezosamente. Su mirada se desliza directamente a la mía—y me doy cuenta que sabe exactamente, exactamente, dónde estoy sentado esta noche. Todavía dándome ese gesto de "soy todo sonrisas", levanta un dedo en el aire hacia Hammer, y luego me apunta como si estuviera diciendo "Ésta es para ti".  
Mi estómago cae.  
—Mierda, me está matando. ¿Por qué demonios hace eso? ¡Es tan jodidamente alfa que no puedo soportarlo!  
—¡Lydia, contrólate! —siseo, luego me vuelvo a sentar débilmente en mi silla, porque también me está matando a mí. No sé qué quiere de mí, pero estoy amarrado en nudos porque jamás imaginé que querría algo tan sexual y personal de él.  
El vergonzoso recuerdo de pararme cerca de él sólo minutos atrás barre a través de mí, pero la campana suena y me saca de mis pensamientos. Los luchadores van pie a pie, y Derek amaga hacia un lado mientras que Hammer se balancea estúpidamente, siguiendo el ridículo movimiento. Una vez que el costado de Hammer parece abierto, Derek va hacia él desde la izquierda, golpeándolo en las costillas.  
Rebotan separándose, y Derek actúa arrogante, amagando y molestando a Hammer. Se vuelve hacia mí, apunta a Hammer, luego a mí de nuevo antes de golpearlo con tanta fuerza que el tipo rebota en la red detrás de él, cae de rodillas, y sacude la cabeza para levantarse otra vez. Mis músculos sexuales se aprietan cada vez que golpea a su oponente, y mi corazón se oprime cada vez que el oponente devuelve un golpe.  
Durante la noche, él pasa a través de muchos luchadores. Cada vez que es declarado victorioso, me mira con esa sonrisa engreída, como si quisiera que sepa que es el hombre dominante aquí. Mi cuerpo entero se sacude mientras observo su cuerpo moverse, y soy incapaz de dejar de fantasear. Imagino sus caderas ondularse sobre mí, su cuerpo dentro del mío, esas grandes manos tocándome, piel contra piel. Durante los últimos rounds, lleva una mirada decidida en su rostro, y su cuerpo jadea con esfuerzo y brilla con sudor.  
De repente, jamás he deseado tanto algo en mi vida.  
Quiero volverme loco. Saltar en una cuerda elástica. Correr a toda velocidad otra vez, incluso si es sólo en el sentido literal. Todas esas citas que jamás tuve porque estaba entrenando para algo que jamás pasó. Viajes que jamás hice por miedo a romperme un hueso que eventualmente terminó roto de todas formas. Nunca beber. Mantener mis notas altas para poder correr. Derek Hale es todo lo que nunca, jamás he hecho, y tengo un condón metido en mi mochila y de repente sé exactamente por qué lo puse allí. Este tipo es un luchador. Quiero tocar este hermoso pecho y quiero besar esos labios. Quiero tener esas manos en mí. Cuando sienta esas manos en mí, probablemente me venga en el momento en que se empuje dentro de mí.  
Estos son los preliminares de sexo más intensos que jamás he sentido, y de repente quiero que sea más que un preliminar. Quiero que pase esta noche.  
Cuando gana por la décima y última vez, siento sus ojos en mí nuevamente, y sólo puedo devolverle la mirada, dispuesto a darle entender que lo deseo. Él me sonríe, todo sudoroso y engreído con los ojos verdes brillando y hoyuelos a la vista. Agarrando la cuerda en la cima del ring, sencillamente desliza su cuerpo por encima de ella, y aterriza elegantemente en el pasillo junto a mí.

Lydia se congela a mi lado cuando su cuerpo hermosamente esculpido y resplandecientemente bronceado, se acerca.  
No hay dudas sobre su propósito.  
Conteniendo el aliento hasta que siento que mis pulmones van a estallar, me levanto con piernas tambaleantes porque realmente no sé qué más hacer. La multitud ruge y las mujeres detrás de mí gritan.  
—¡Bésalo como si no hubiera mañana, hombre!  
—¡No te lo mereces, imbécil!  
—¡Bien hecho, chico!  
Él dirige sus hoyuelos hacia mí, y sigo esperando sus manos mientras se inclina hacia adelante. Casi puedo sentir la manera que esas mano se sintieron en mí la última vez, grandes, extrañas, y un poco maravillosas mientras prácticamente envolvía mi rostro. Ya estoy muriendo. Muriendo de deseo. De imprudencia. De anticipación.  
En lugar de eso, inclina su oscura cabeza para susurrar contra mi sien, y la única parte de su cuerpo que toca el mío es su aliento, bañando mi piel con calor mientras su áspera voz retumba en mi oído  
—Quédate aquí. Enviaré a alguien por ti.  
Sonríe y retrocede mientras la multitud sigue gritando, y vuelve a subir al ring, dejándome parpadeando detrás de él. A la mujer a mi lado le toma como un minuto entero dejar de temblar e hiperventilar para decir:  
—OhporDios, ohporDios, ohporDiosDiosDios, su codo me rozó, ¡su codo me rozó!  
—¡RIPTIDE, GENTE! —grita el anunciador.  
Mis rodillas se vuelven blandas y me dejo caer en mi asiento, ligera como crema batida, juntando mis manos para evitar que tiemblen. Mi cerebro está tan derretido que ni siquiera puedo pensar más allá del punto donde él se deslizó fuera del ring y me susurró cerca del oído, en su voz terriblemente sexy, que iba a enviar a alguien por mí. Sólo recordarlo hace que mis pies se retuerzan. Lydiaestá boquiabierta y sin habla, y Allison y Scott me miran como si fuera algún ser santo que acaba de hacer que un animal salvaje se pusiera de rodillas.  
—¿Qué demonios te dijo? —gesticula Scott.  
—Jesús, María y José —dice Lydia, chillando y abrazándome—Stiles, ese chico está ardiendo por ti.  
La mujer a mi lado toca mi hombro con una mano temblorosa. —¿Lo conoces?  
Niego con la cabeza, ni siquiera sabiendo cómo responder. Todo lo que sé es que desde ayer hasta hoy, no ha pasado un segundo en el que no haya pensado en él. Todo lo que sé es que odio y amo la manera en que me hace sentir, y la manera en que me mira me llena de deseo.  
—Señor Stilinski —dice una voz, y levanto la cabeza rápidamente hacia los dos hombres de negro que están parados entre el ring y yo. Ambos son altos y esbeltos; uno es rubio y el otro tiene el cabello marrón enrulado—. Soy Isaac, el Asistente Personal del señor Hale —dice Rulos Marrones—. Y éste es Boyd, es la segunda mano del entrenador. Si nos siguiera, por favor, el señor Hale quiere tener unas palabras con usted en su habitación del hotel.  
Al principio, ni siquiera puedo registrar quién es el señor Hale. Luego despierta el entendimiento, y un rayo de luz ardiente rasga a través de mí. Él te quiere a ti en su habitación de hotel. ¿Lo deseas tú a él? ¿Quieres hacer esto? Una parte de mí ya está haciéndolo con él de diez maneras diferentes en mi mente hasta el domingo mientras que la otra parte no se mueve de su estúpida silla.  
—Sus amigos pueden venir con nosotros —añade el rubio en su voz tranquila, y señala al asombrado trío.  
Estoy aliviado. Creo. Jesús, ni siquiera sé cómo me siento.  
—Stiles, vamos, ¡es Derek Hale! —Lydia me arrastra a la fuerza y me obliga a seguir a los hombres, y mi mente comienza a correr a toda velocidad, porque no sé lo que voy a hacer cuando lo vea. Mi corazón está bombeando adrenalina como loco mientras somos dirigidos hacia afuera del Underground, hacia el hotel cruzando la calle, luego al ascensor hacia el "P".  
Una punzada de nervios ondean a través de mí mientras el ascensor hace un sonido metálico al llegar al último piso, y me siento exactamente como solía hacerlo cuando competía. Ha sido un viaje en montaña rusa el sólo imaginarme el cuerpo de este hombre dentro del mío, y de repente estoy cerca de la cumbre donde podría ser una realidad. Mi estómago se aprieta ante el pensamiento de lo estimulante que podría ser el descenso. Cosa de una noche, aquí voy...  
—Por favor, dime que no vas a hacerlo con este tipo —me dice Scott, su rostro mostrando preocupación mientras las puertas se deslizan para abrirse—. No eres así, Stiles. Eres mucho más responsable que esto.  
¿Lo soy?  
¿Lo soy, realmente?  
Porque esta noche me siento loco. Loco de lujuria y adrenalina y dos sexys hoyuelos.  
—Sólo hablaré con él —Le digo a mi amigo, pero ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer.

Seguimos a los dos hombres dentro de la primera parte de la enorme suite.  
—Tus amigos pueden esperar aquí —dice Boyd moviéndose hacia la gigantesca barra de granito negro—. Por favor, sírvanse una bebida.  
Mientras mis amigos acuden en manada hacia las brillantes botellas de alcohol, un chillido inconfundible se le escapa a Lydia, e Isaac me mueve para seguirlo. Cruzamos la suite y entramos en el dormitorio principal, y lo encuentro sentado en un banco a los pies de la cama. Su cabello está húmedo, y sostiene un envase de gel contra su mandíbula. La visión de un macho tan primitivo asistiéndose una herida luego de haber roto repetitivamente hombre tras hombre con sus puños es de alguna manera extraordinariamente sexy para mí.  
Dos mujeres asiáticas se arrodillan en la cama detrás de él, cada una frotándole un hombro. Una toalla blanca está envuelta alrededor de sus caderas, y un río de agua todavía se aferra a su piel. Tres botellas vacías de Gatorade han sido dejadas en el suelo, y tiene otra en su mano. Deja el paquete de gel en la mesa y termina lo último de la bebida. Verde como sus ojos, el líquido se termina de un trago, luego la tira a un lado.  
Estoy fascinado mientras sus músculos arrebatadores se aprietan y relajan debajo de los dedos de las mujeres. Sé que el masaje es algo normal luego de un ejercicio intenso, pero lo que no sé, y no puedo entender, es la manera en que verlo obtener uno me afecta.  
Conozco la forma humana. La venero. Fue mi iglesia por seis años, cuando decidí que estaba en regla una nueva carrera para mí, cuando me di cuenta que no podría volver a correr otra vez. Y ahora, mis dedos pican a mi lado con el deseo de investigar su cuerpo, empujar y soltar, meterme dentro de cada músculo.  
—¿Disfrutaste la pelea? —Me observa con una pequeña sonrisa engreída, sus ojos destellando, como si supiera que me encantó.  
Es una cosa de amor y odio para mí verlo boxear. Pero simplemente no puedo darle un cumplido luego de escuchar a quinientas personas gritar lo bueno que era, así que me encojo de hombros: —Lo haces interesante.  
—¿Eso es todo?  
—Sí.  
Parece irritado cuando abruptamente sacude los hombros para detener a las masajistas. Se levanta y rueda esos hombros cuadrados, luego hace sonar su cuello hacia un lado, luego el otro.  
—Déjenme.  
Ambas mujeres me ofrecen una sonrisa y se dirigen afuera, y el instante en que estoy solo con él, me quedo sin aliento.  
La enormidad de estar aquí, en su habitación de hotel, no está perdido en mí, y de repente estoy ansioso. Sus bronceadas manos de dedos largos descansan en reposo a sus lados, y una ráfaga de deseo corre a través de mí mientras las imagino pasar por mi piel.  
Mi cuerpo palpita, y con un esfuerzo levanto los ojos hacia su rostro y me doy cuenta que me está mirando en silencio. Se suena los nudillos con una mano encima de ellos, luego hace lo mismo con la otra. Parece agitado, a pesar de que no ha agotado la suficiente energía dándole una paliza a una docena de hombres hacia el suelo. Como si pudiera simplemente hacer un par más de rounds.  
—El hombre con el que estás —dice, flexionando sus dedos abiertos a sus lados como si quisiera que corra algo de sangre, sus ojos observándome—. ¿Es tu novio?  
Honestamente, no sé qué esperaba al venir aquí, pero puede que hubiera sido algo en la línea de ser llevada directamente a su cama. Estoy tan confundido y más que un poco ansioso. ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Qué quiero yo de él?  
—No, es sólo un amigo —respondo.  
Sus ojos le dan una mirada a mi dedo anular y vuelven a subir. —¿Nada de maridos? ¿esposas?  
Un extraño y pequeño zumbido corre por mis venas, directo a mi cabeza, y creo que estoy aturdido por la esencia del aceite de masaje que frotaron en él. —Nada de maridos y esposas, en lo absoluto.  
Me estudia por un largo momento, pero no parece derrotado con lujuria como estoy personal y vergonzosamente sintiéndome. Simplemente me está evaluando con una media sonrisa en su lugar, y parece genuinamente interesado en lo que estoy diciendo. —¿Fuiste internado en una escuela privada de rehabilitación para sus jóvenes atletas?  
—¿Me investigaste?  
—En realidad, nosotros lo hicimos —dicen las dos voces familiares de los hombres que me trajeron aquí, y mientras vuelven a entrar a la habitación, Isaac lleva un sobre de papel manila y se lo pasa a Boyd.  
—Señor Stilinski. —Me habla una vez más, Isaac, con el cabello enrulado y los ojos marrón claro—. Estoy seguro de que se está preguntando por qué está aquí, así que iremos al grano. Nos vamos de la ciudad en dos días, y me temo que no hay tiempo para hacer las cosas de otra manera. El señor Hale quiere contratarl.  
Observo por un momento, perplejo, y francamente, confundido al máximo nivel.  
—¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que creen que hago? —Un ceño fruncido se posa en mi rostro—. No soy una prostituta.  
Tanto Isaac como Boyd se echan a reír, pero Derek está alarmantemente callado, lentamente relajándose en el banco.  
—Nos conoce, señor Stilinski. Sí, admito que cuando estamos viajando encontramos conveniente mantener una o varias amigas y amigos especiales del señor Hale para, digamos, facilitarle sus necesidades antes o después de una pelea —explica divertidamente Isaac.  
Mi ceja izquierda sale disparada hacia arriba. En realidad, soy perfectamente consciente de cómo funcionan estas cosas con los atletas.

Solía competir y sé que, antes o después del deporte, el sexo es una manera natural e incluso saludable de aliviar el estrés y asistir al desempeño. Perdí mi virginidad en la misma prueba de las Olimpíadas en la que mi rodilla fue enviada al infierno, y la perdí con un corredor que estaba casi tan nervioso por competir como yo. Pero la manera en la que estos tipos hablan sobre las "necesidades" del señor Hale, tan casualmente, se siente de repente demasiado personal, que mis mejillas queman de la vergüenza.  
—Un hombre como Derek tiene requerimientos muy particulares, como podrá adivinar, señor Stilinski —continúa Boyd, el hombre de cabello rubio que luce como surfista—. Pero ha sido muy específico en el hecho de que ya no está interesado en las amigas que teníamos aseguradas para él durante nuestro viaje. Quiere enfocarse en lo que es importante, y en su lugar, quiere que usted trabaje para él.  
Mis entrañas se contraen mientras observo a Boyd, luego a Isaac y finalmente a Derek, cuya mandíbula luce más cuadrada de lo que recuerdo, como si estuviera hecha de la pieza de granito más bella e invaluable que se ha encontrado en el mundo.  
No hay manera de que sepa que cosa está pensando, pero a pesar de que ya no está sonriendo, sus ojos permanecen encendidos con malicia.  
Su rostro está un poco hinchado en el lado izquierdo, y mis instintos realmente quieren tomar el gel y ponerlo de nuevo en su mandíbula. Maldición, en mi mente, ya le he puesto la pomada en la cicatriz roja en el centro de su labio inferior. Estoy tan abrumado por estos pensamientos que no me doy cuenta que no puedo confiar en mí mismo con alguien tan poderoso y atractivo como él. Todavía, todavía sigo emocionado por estar en la misma habitación que él.  
Isaac hojea las carpetas. —Estuviste haciendo prácticas en la Academia Militar de Seattle en rehabilitación deportiva para jóvenes adolescentes y veo que te graduaste sólo hace dos semanas. Estamos dispuestos a contratarte por tus servicios, los que serán en ocho ciudades que dejamos para el tour y para que el señor Hale continúe acondicionándose para futuras competiciones. Vamos a ser muy generosos con tu sueldo. Es muy prestigioso tener un atleta y debe ser impresionante en cualquier currículum. Incluso podríamos permitir que seas un agente libre, en el futuro, si decides irte —dice  
Me encuentro parpadeando varias veces.  
He estado con ansiedad por la solicitud de empleo, no me habían llamado hasta ahora. La escuela donde hice prácticas me ofrecieron volver cuando se reanuden las clases en agosto, así que por lo menos tengo esa opción. Es, sin embargo, a muchos meses de distancia y la inquietud de tener un título y no hacer nada con ello me está matando.  
De repente, me doy cuenta que los ojos de todos están en mí y estoy especialmente consciente de la mirada de Derek en mí.  
La idea de trabajar para él después de ya haber tenido sexo con él en mi cabeza hace que me sienta un poco más que mareado.  
—Tengo que pensar en ello. Realmente no estoy buscando algo lejos de Seattle a largo plazo. —Lo miro vacilante, y luego a los otros dos hombres—. Ahora bien, si eso es todo lo que querías decirme, es mejor que me vaya, dejaré mi tarjeta en tu bar. —Me giro y la voz imponente de Derek me detiene.  
—Respóndeme ahora —espeta.  
—¿Qué?  
Cuando me doy vuelta, él inclina la cabeza y sostiene mi mirada, el brillo de sus ojos ya no es divertido. —Te he ofrecido un trabajo y quiero una respuesta.  
El silencio desciende. Nos miramos el uno al otro. Sus ojos verdes con maldad, este intercambio de miradas es complicado. No puedo decir si es sólo una mirada o algo más. Algo que se siente vivo, respirando dentro de mí, y llamea cuando lo miro a los ojos y veo en la forma en que me mira con esos ojos desgarradoramente intensos.  
Muy bien, entonces. Bota la estúpida lujuria. Esto lo necesito mucho más.  
—Voy a trabajar para ti los tres meses que te quedan de tour, si incluyes alojamiento, comida y mi transporte, garantizarme referencias para mi próxima solicitud de empleo y dejarme promover que he trabajo contigo con mis futuros clientes.  
Cuando simplemente se me queda mirando, me giro, pensando qué querrá pensar en ello. Su voz me detiene otra vez.  
—Muy bien. —Asiente de manera significativa, y mi cabeza da vueltas con incredulidad.

¿Me ha contratado?  
¿Mi primer trabajo?

Lentamente, agarrando la toalla de su cintura para evitar que se caiga, Derek se levanta y mira a sus hombres.  
—Pero quiero en papel que diga que no se va hasta que el tour haya terminado.  
Sus músculos se abultan de una manera que es difícil no darse cuenta, se arregla la toalla en su sitio y comienza a caminar, y otra vez se ve felino y depredador, esa sonrisa segura de sí mismo aumentándolo incluso al doble. Su sonrisa me dice que sabe que me perturba. Y, hombre, me inquieta. Estoy viendo los más de 180 centímetros de pura fuerza bruta caminando en una piel brillante y reluciente de aceite y un eight- pack que en realidad es físicamente imposible pero, ¿hay alguna forma de negarlo cuando está ahí? Dios.  
Mi corazón golpea con furor cuando envuelve su enorme mano en la mía e inclina la cabeza para poder mirar directamente a mis ojos. Mientras me aprieta con un poderoso agarre y su toque brota como una descarga eléctrica a través de mí, susurra—: Tenemos un trato, Stiles.

Creo que me desmayé.

Da un paso atrás y su sonrisa resplandece a través de mí, cargándome con mil megavatios y luego se dirige a sus hombres. — Consigan el papel para mañana, y llévenlo a salvo a casa.

Lydia salta del bar al instante en que me ve, sus ojos están muy abiertos por la curiosidad. Creo que la atrapé metiendo una pequeña botella de ron en su bolso. —¿Qué? ¿Fue un rapidito? Pensé que el hombre tendría más resistencia que eso —dice con enfado puro en mi nombre.  
—Amiga, sólo noqueó a otros diez hombres del maldito tamaño de un oso grizzly. Por supuesto que acabó —dice Scott, el único de los tres sin una copa en la mano.  
—Chicos, relájense. No lo hice con él. —Niego con la cabeza y casi me río al ver la expresión triste en el rostro de Lyd—. Pero conseguí un trabajo para el verano.  
—¿Queee?  
Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a relatarles los detalles a mis amigos antes de que los dos hombres de Derek aparezcan. —¿Listo, señor Stilinski?  
—Stiles, por favor. —Me siento ridículo por haber sido llamado “Señor Stilinski.” Mis amigos probablemente no dejarán de molestarme por esto más tarde—. De verdad, yo puedo irme solo. No es necesario que me sigan a todas partes  
Boyd inclina su cabeza rubia, su sonrisa torcida. —Confía en mí, ni Isaac ni yo dormiremos esta noche si no estamos seguros de que estés a salvo en casa.  
—Bueno, hola, no creo que nos hayan presentado adecuadamente — dice Lyd con voz suave, y mira con las pupilas dilatadas y brillantes a Boyd y a todo a su alrededor. Entonces usa su encanto en Isaac—. ¿Y quién eres tú?  
Gimiendo, rápidamente hago las presentaciones, luego me apodero del brazo de cada uno de las chicas mientras nos dirigimos a los ascensores y al auto de Scott, mi corazón aún golpeando ferozmente en mi caja torácica.  
Todos están siendo efusivos por toda la “experiencia”, excepto Scott, que está con el ceño fruncido mientras se sube al volante.  
—Esa fue una entrevista rara. ¿En una maldita habitación de hotel?  
—Ni que lo digas. —Mi orgullo de hombre pincha porque en alguna parte me había convencido que el tipo quería dormir conmigo. En cambio, ¿me ofrece un puesto de trabajo? No está mal, pero totalmente inesperado, eso es seguro.  
Creo que tengo estropeados mis sensores, y él probablemente es culpable, también.  
—Me siento muy importante viendo que ellos nos están acompañando —informa Lyd minutos más tarde, y rápidamente levanta el teléfono y toma una foto.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Sí, sólo le pregunté, pero no estoy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.  
—Estoy twiteando sobre ello.  
—Recuérdame nunca más salir contigo —gimo, pero estoy tan inquieto que no me puedo soportar a mí mismo. Ojos verdes. Hoyuelos. Hombros anchos. Piel bronceada brillante y pulida. Pero no hay sexo… definitivamente no hay sexo con él ahora.  
—¿Qué crees que pasa con todos esos chicos? —Lyd quiso saber.  
—No lo sé. Boyd, el morocho que te gusta, es el segundo entrenador, y Isaac es su asistente personal, creo.  
—Quiero a ambos, en realidad. Isaac es lindo como esos tipos con una mirada de niño bueno, pero necesita más carne en sus huesos. Y Boyd parece despreocupado. Ambos son definitivamente calientes, al borde de sexys. ¿Qué edad crees que tienen? ¿Unos treinta?  
Me encojo de hombros.  
— Derek tiene veintiséis años —dice—. Creo que son un poco mayores. Derek es definitivamente más joven. ¿Cómo crees que se conocieron?  
—Tú eres la única con todos esos chismes, así que ¿por qué me preguntas? No me paso todo el día acosando gente en internet. —Sólo a él. Mierda.  
—Stiles, cuéntanos sobre tu nuevo trabajo —interrumpe Scott desde el asiento del conductor—. ¿No estás considerando seriamente irte con un hombre con su reputación?  
Me toma un momento responder, porque todavía estoy estupefacto por tener un trabajo, aunque sólo sea temporal.  
Siempre me dijeron que nací para correr cuando era más joven, y cuando todo se rompió, hubo muchos días —no días, meses— que sentí que yo no significaba nada. La rehabilitación de deportes me sanó de una manera que no podría haber sanado, y ahora cuando más lo pienso, más me encantaría ayudar a un hombre tan agresivo como Derek, cuyo cuerpo brutalmente golpeado necesita con seguridad un poco de atención seria.  
—Lo estoy, Scott. De hecho, si todo va bien y las condiciones del contrato no están locas, me voy el domingo. Te prometo que me cuidaré, pregúntale a mi profesor de clase de defensa personal. He pateado su culo en varias ocasiones. Voy a viajar, lo que será divertido y tendré la oportunidad de convertirme en un agente libre de rehabilitación si tengo buenas referencias. Ni siquiera tendré que soportar más entrevistas de trabajo si eso ocurre.  
—Este tipo puede acabar con un elefante, Stiles. ¿Lo has visto? Allison seguro como el infierno que lo vio.  
—Amigo, no había nada que ver que no fuera él. Ese tipo podría acabar con un maldito tren de elefantes —dice Allison desde el frente. Ella ha estado ocupada chupando su cigarro electrónico y soplando el humo en el aire, ya que es su primera semana de “dejar de fumar” cigarros reales.  
—Me pregunto lo que los chicos detrás de nosotros harían si nos detenemos en el local de comida rápida, pedimos una orden gigante y decimos que ellos pagan —dice Lydia  
—Lydia —digo con advertencia—. ¿Cuántos tragos has tenido? — Me doy cuenta que tiene una pequeña botella de vodka en la mano e inmediatamente deduzco que la robó del bar de Derek. Pongo la tapa y la guardo en mi mochila—. Voy a trabajar con esos tipos por tres meses, por favor, compórtense.  
—Sólo para ver lo que hacen, hombre, vamos —suplica Allison.

Riendo, Scott gira a la derecha y comienza a pedir un poco de todo. Agarro mi mochila que contiene un solitario condón, mi tarjeta de crédito y mi celular. — Imbécil —digo, tirándole el condón—. Son infantiles. Detente en la maldita ventana. Vas a comer todo lo que pediste.  
Cuando Scott se detiene en el McDonalds siguiente, estoy seriamente echando humo. Les hago esperar para pagar el pedido, y luego salgo del auto y voy al Escalade. Tengo dos Cajitas Felices con dos pasteles de manzana a través de la ventanilla del conductor.  
—Aquí. Lo lamento. Te dije que era innecesario seguirme. Parece que estoy con niños. Pero voy a llegar a salvo a casa, sólo vuelvan al hotel.  
—No puedo —dice Isaac detrás del volante mientras Boyd se traga las papas fritas.  
—Las mejores malditas papas fritas —murmura.  
—Seh, gracias, señor Stilinski —añade Isaac, su expresión es genuinamente agradable mientras me mira con diversión.  
—Stiles. Por favor. —Miro a mis amigos que están sentados en el auto con las luces de emergencia y la cara vuelta en esta dirección y suspiro—. ¿Siempre sigues las instrucciones a la letra?  
—Sí. —Isaac sale del auto, se acerca al Altima de Scott, y abre la puerta de atrás para mí. El interior del auto se queda en silencio hasta que estoy dentro y por fin nos estamos dirigiendo a casa.  
—Creo que es ardiente que quiera que llegues a casa a salvo.  
—Lydia, ahora crees que McDonald es ardiente, y vomitaste cuando viste Súper Engórdame y la prohibiste desde entonces. Tu aliento huele a vodka y a Cuarto de Libra.  
—Bueno,Stiles si hubieras bebido conmigo, no serías capaz de olerme. No más excusas. No más, “tengo competencia mañana”. Debes emborracharte y darle a Derek todos los bebés que quiera.  
—Él quiere gemelos pero ya le dije que quiero esperar hasta la boda de Las Vegas. —Le doy una tableta completa de vitamina B y C—. Toma, chupa esto. Sé que no es lo que quieres, pero va a conseguir que el alcohol baje pronto de tu sistema.  
—Gracias, doctor. Te extrañaré. Pero ya es hora de que no sólo la pequeña Nora tenga toda la diversión. Es un asco que tu pequeña hermana tenga mejor vida sexual que tú cuando eres mucho más lindo, Sti. Por favor, por faaaavoooooor, prométeme que me mandarás mensajes todos los días.  
Sonriendo, la atraigo cerca y deseo que no estuviera borracha, así realmente podría hablar con ella. No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, pero estoy emocionado. Lo único que sé con certeza es que no retrocederé a este acuerdo. Mamá y papá estarán encantados de ver que le estoy dando a mi vida algo de impulso en una nueva dirección, y estaré más contento cuando hable con ellos el próximo domingo, al responderles su pregunta, que siempre es: “¿Alguna oferta de trabajo?” la que será finalmente sí.  
Muy bien, así que es por sólo tres meses, pero hará maravillas a mi carrera. Además, se siente bien ser requerido en un sentido profesional, después de toda la preparación. —Lo haré. Todos los días —le digo, mientras la escucho chupando la tableta.  
—Cuando él te bese, necesitas mandarme mensajes a cada segundo.  
—Lyd, me contrató como especialista. No habrá besos, todo es profesional aquí.  
—¡A la mierda lo profesional! —protesta.  
—Mantente profesional, Stiles —dice Scott con advertencia—. De otra manera, iré y tendré algunas palabras con él.  
—Me alegro que hayas dicho “palabras” Scott, porque eso es todo lo que un hombre como tú puede hacerle frente a un hombre como Derek Hale —le dice Allison antes de ponerse a reír.  
Sonrío, porque imaginarme a Scott enfrentarse a Der es realmente gracioso. Una imagen destella en mi mente, y lo veo, mirándome sin complejos, tan sexy como el sexo mismo, y me pregunto cómo se va a sentir tener mis manos sobre él.  
Mi trabajo es muy táctil. No hay manera de ayudar a mis clientes sin tener algún tipo de contacto. He rehabilitado a mis estudiantes en la escuela media, cuidando lesiones como cuidé mi rodilla, pero nunca he tocado a un hombre como realmente quiero hacerlo con él. Cada vez que entrene, necesitará estirarse, y eso es lo mío. Ahora, mi único propósito será asegurarme que Derek Hale siga luchando como un campeón. De repente, no puedo esperar para volver a un equipo, incluso si estoy en un lado diferente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quede loca, espero que lo hayam disfrutado.  
> ¡Nos vemos en unos días!


	3. Hacia Atlanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrenamiento Hale, triceps, bicep y canciones.

El jet privado es enorme, y Isaac me señala para que me embarque antes que él. Me recogió en mi casa hace menos de una hora, y se ve elegante en un traje tipo Hombres de Negro.

Me dirijo por las escaleras y me doy cuenta que en realidad puedes caber de pie en el interior del avión, como en un avión grande. Sin embargo, ningún avión comercial en el que alguna vez he estado ha tenido una fracción del lujo dentro de éste. Gamuza, cuero, madera de caoba, adornos de oro, y pantallas de última generación adornan el interior. Es todo una colección de extravagancia este juguete grande, asombroso y rico.

Los asientos están dispuestos en secciones que se asemejan a pequeñas salas de estar, y en esta primera sección hay cuatro asientos de piel de marfil, más grande que un asiento de primera clase. Contienen un sonriente Boyd, quien está de pie para saludarme, así como los otros dos miembros del personal de Derek, su entrenador personal, Lupe, un hombre de unos cuarenta años y calvo que se parece a Daddy Warbucks de la película Annie, Y su chef y nutricionista, Erica, a quien reconozco como la mujer que me entregó los boletos.

—Encantado de conocerlo, señor Stilinski —dice el entrenador Lupe, con una especie de mueca en el rostro que de alguna manera figuro es su expresión natural.

Sacudo su mano. —Igualmente, señor.

—Oh, bah. Llámame Entrenador. Todo el mundo lo hace.

—Bueno, hola de nuevo —dice Erica, su agarre suave y apacible— Soy Erica Reyes, la chef, nutricionista y entrega boletos.

Me río. —Es un placer conocerte, Erica.

El aire alrededor de ellos es en realidad muy despejado y real, y una punzada de emoción revolotea a través de mí con la idea de pertenecer a un equipo nuevo. En verdad, lo que me haría sumamente feliz y satisfecho como profesional es que a partir de ahora, cuando Derek Hale pelee en un ring, fluirá como un lazo con la fuerza de una docena de bueyes, y me encanta saber que estoy trabajando con otras personas especializadas cuyos objetivos están a la par.

—Stiles. —Isaac señala a la parte trasera del avión, y por el pasillo largo alfombrado, pasando otra sección de otros cuatro asientos y más allá una gran pantalla de televisión y una enorme barra de madera artesonada, y un banco de cuero que se parece mucho a un sofá. Y allí, en medio, con su pelo oscuro inclinado mientras escucha sus auriculares, está Derek Hale. Una torre de más de un metro ochenta de testosterona.

Un calor inesperado dispara directamente en mi torrente sanguíneo a la primera vista de él durante el día. Lleva una camiseta negra que se aferra a sus músculos y unos vaqueros desgastados de cintura baja, y su ridículamente cincelado cuerpo lleva todo a la perfección mientras holgazanea en el amplio banco de cuero marrón en el otro extremo.

 

Mi corazón me da un golpe salvaje, porque se ve tan increíblemente sexy como siempre, y deseo no haberlo notado automáticamente. Supongo que no se puede ocultar algo tan descaradamente sexual como él.

—Él quiere que vayas allí —me dice Isaac. Y no puedo dejar de notar que casi suena como una disculpa.

Tragando la humedad en mi boca, me dirijo con inquietud por el pasillo del avión cuando levanta la mirada, sus ojos atrapando los míos. Creo que los veo destellar, pero no leo nada en su expresión mientras me mira fijamente acercarme.

Su mirada me pone tan nervioso que siento el cosquilleo, una vez más, justo en mi centro.

Es el hombre más fuerte que he visto alguna vez, en toda mi vida, y estoy bastante familiarizado con el tema para saber que conectado en mis genes y ADN hay un deseo natural de descendientes sanos, y con ello viene un impulso desesperado que sólo lo llena el apareamiento con quien considero es el macho principal de mi especie. Nunca en mi vida había conocido a un hombre que provocara mis locos instintos de apareamiento como él. Mi sexualidad arde con su cercanía. Es irreal. Esta reacción. Esta atracción. Nunca lo creería si Lydia lo estuviera explicando para mí y no lo sintiera como un caldero burbujeante debajo de mi piel.

¿Cómo voy a deshacerme de esto?

Sus labios se levantan levemente, como si se divirtiera de una broma privada, se quita los auriculares cuando me paro a un brazo de distancia de él. La música rock se escucha en medio del silencio, y de repente apaga el iPod. Señala a su derecha, y tomo asiento, ferozmente tratando de bloquear su efecto en mí. Más grande que la vida, como ver a una estrella de cine en persona, su carisma es asombroso. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo delgado y musculoso tiene un aura de fuerza pura, lo cual da esa impresión de ser un hombre, pero una encantadora gracia en su expresión le da un aspecto joven y vibrante.  
Tengo la impresión de que somos los más jóvenes en el avión, y me siento aún más joven de lo que soy cuando me siento a su lado, como si hubiera pasado a ser una adolescente de nuevo. Sus labios se curvan, y honestamente jamás he conocido a un hombre más seguro de sí mismo, se recuesta casi sensualmente en su asiento, sin perderse nada con sus ojos.  
—¿Ya conoces el resto del personal? —pregunta.  
—Sí. —Sonrío.  
Me mira fijamente, mostrando sus hoyuelos, sus ojos evaluando. La luz del sol golpea su cara en el ángulo adecuado para iluminar las manchas en sus ojos, sus pestañas tan negras y gruesas, enmarcando ojos verdes que me absorben.  
Quiero comenzar profesionalmente, ya que es la única manera que puedo verlo trabajando, entonces sin apretar sujeto el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de mi cintura y voy directo al grano.  
—¿Me contratas para una lesión deportiva en particular o más bien como prevención? —consulto.  
—Prevención. —Su voz es áspera y me pone la piel de gallina en mis brazos, y me doy cuenta, por la forma en que su gran cuerpo se vuelve hacia mí, que no considera necesario llevar el cinturón de seguridad en su avión.  
Asintiendo, dejo a mis ojos recorrer su fuerte pecho y sus brazos, y luego me doy cuenta de que podría estar mirándolo muy descaradamente.  
—¿Cómo están tus hombros? ¿Tus codos? ¿Quieres que trabaje en alguna cosa hacia Atlanta? Isaac me dijo que es un vuelo de varias horas.  
Sin contestarme, simplemente extiende su mano hacia mí, y es enorme, con cicatrices recientes en cada uno de sus nudillos. Me quedo mirando hasta que me doy cuenta de que me la está ofreciendo, así que la tomo entre las mías. Un escalofrío de sensibilización atraviesa desde su mano y profundamente hacia mí. Sus ojos se oscurecen cuando empiezo a frotar la palma con ambos pulgares, en busca de nudos y opresión. El contacto piel a piel es asombrosamente poderoso, y me apresuro a llenar el silencio que de repente se siente como peso muerto alrededor de nosotros—No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de manos grandes. Las manos de mis estudiantes son generalmente más fáciles de masajear.  
Sus hoyuelos están a la vista. De alguna manera no estoy seguro de que me escucha. Parece especialmente absorto mirando mis dedos en él.  
—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —dice en voz baja.  
Me concentro en las líneas y las inmersiones de sus palmas, y en cada uno de sus decenas de callos.  
—¿Cuántas horas al día te preparas? —le pregunto en voz baja, mientras el avión despega tan suavemente que apenas me doy cuenta de que estamos en el aire.  
Sigue mirando mis dedos, con los ojos medio bajos.  
—Hacemos ocho. Cuatro y cuatro.  
—Me encantaría que estiraras cuando termines el entrenamiento. ¿Es eso lo que los especialistas también hacen por ti? —le pregunto.  
Asiente, todavía sin mirarme. Entonces sus ojos chasquean hacia arriba.  
—¿Y tú? ¿Quién chequeará tu lesión? —Señala a mi rodillera, visible a través del pantalón, la cual se elevó un poco cuando me senté.  
—Nadie. Ya he terminado con la rehabilitación. —La idea de este hombre viendo mi video vergonzoso me hace sentir mareado—. ¿Tú me buscaste en Google también? ¿O es que tus chicos te contaron?  
Libera su mano de la mía y señala hacia abajo. —Vamos a echar un vistazo.  
—No hay nada que ver. —Pero cuando sigue mirando mi pierna a través de aquellas pestañas oscuras, doblo y levanto la pierna un par de centímetros para mostrarle mi rodillera. La agarra con una mano y sube mi pantalón con la otra para mirar detenidamente mi piel, luego acaricia con sus pulgares la cicatriz en mi rodilla.  
Hay algo totalmente diferente sobre él tocándome.  
Su mano desnuda está en mi rodilla, y puedo sentir sus callos en mi piel. No. Puedo. Respirar. Investiga un poco, y me muerdo el labio inferior y exhalo el poco aire que queda en mis pulmones.  
—¿Todavía duele?  
Asiento, pero sólo puedo pensar en su mano grande y áspera. Tocando mi rodilla. —He estado corriendo sin la rodillera, y sé que no debería todavía. Sólo que no creo que alguna vez me haya realmente recuperado.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo hace de esto?  
—Hace seis años. —Titubeo, luego añado—: Y dos... la segunda vez que sucedió.  
—Ah, una lesión doble. ¿Así que está sensible?  
—Mucho. —Me encojo de hombros—. Supongo que me alegro que para la segunda vez, ya había empezado mi maestría para rehabilitación. De lo contrario no sé lo que habría hecho.  
—¿Duele como para no competir nunca más?  
Me mira con total franqueza e interés, y no sé por qué incluso estoy contestando. No he hablado de esto abiertamente con nadie. Duele en cada parte de mí. Mi corazón, mi orgullo, mi alma.  
—Sí. Lo hace. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —le pregunto en voz baja, mientras baja mi pierna.  
Sostiene mi mirada mientras su pulgar ligeramente acaricia mi rodilla, luego ambos miramos su tacto, como si estuviéramos igual de atónitos al darnos cuenta lo fácil que era para él dejarlo allí mientras tenemos toda una conversación, y para mí permitírselo. Me suelta y no decimos nada.  
Bajo el pantalón, pero por debajo de la rodillera siento como si él hubiera empapado mi piel con gasolina, y que va a estallar en llamas en cualquier segundo en que me toque otra vez.  
Mierda.  
Esto no está bien, ni siquiera sé que hacer conmigo mismo. Mis relaciones con mis clientes han sido siempre informales. Me llaman por mi nombre, y yo les llamo por el suyo. Tenemos mucho trabajo y mucho contacto, pero nunca me tocaron. Sólo yo lo hago.  
—Haz esto también.  
Extiende su mano más apartada hacia mí en un puño mientras habla, y me siento un poco agradecidp por la oportunidad de lograr acostumbrarme a tocar a este hombre por motivos de trabajo.  
Desplazándose a mi lado, tomo su mano entre las mías y la abro con mis dedos. Él se recuesta en el asiento y extiende su brazo libre, el más cercano, a lo largo del asiento detrás de mí. La híper conciencia de su brazo extendido calienta todo mi cuerpo, incluso si no está tocándome, y una vez más, estoy intimidado y extrañamente atraído por la palma de su mano, por cuan dura, firme y callosa es.  
No sé por qué se sienta en un banco en lugar de un simple asiento, pero de repente su muslo está demasiado cerca, con las rodillas dobladas, con las piernas abiertas, ocupando dos asientos y dejándome con uno, y puedo sentir y oler cada centímetro de él.Nuestros otros cuatro compañeros de vuelo están riendo al frente y sus ojos se mueven hacia allí, luego de nuevo a mí. Estoy totalmente consciente de su mirada mientras presiono en su palma con mis pulgares, empujando con fuerza en el tejido hasta que siento el pequeño nudo que encontré desvanecerse. Sigo masajeando y buscando más, pero no puedo encontrar ninguno, así que me muevo a su muñeca.  
Tiene la muñeca más amplia y más robusta que he visto nunca, y su antebrazo está fuertemente construido y con venas gruesas que corren por su brazo. Sostengo su mano mientras giro su muñeca, y me pierdo en el movimiento de su articulación, perfectamente móvil. Masajeo su antebrazo luego su bíceps, los cuales se endurecen y aprietan para mí. Cierro los ojos y trabajo profundamente dentro del músculo. De repente, el brazo detrás de mí se retira, y su mano se curva alrededor de mi nuca. Se inclina y susurra—: Mírame.  
Abro los ojos para ver que sus ojos están brillando, y se ve perfectamente divertido. Creo que sabe que me estoy poniendo un poco ansioso. Quiero dejar caer su brazo y retorcerlo, pero no quiero que sea demasiado obvio, así que lo bajo con cuidado y sonrío. —¿Qué?  
—Nada —responde, mostrando sus hoyuelos—. Estoy impresionado.  
Eres muy meticuloso, Stiles.  
—Lo soy. Y espera hasta que llegue a tus hombros y la espalda. Podría tener que pararme sobre ti.  
Ladea una ceja oscura y se ve sumamente entretenido. —¿Cuánto puedes posiblemente pesar?  
Le guiño. —Parezco delgado, pero aun así tengo un poco de músculos.  
Se mofa, luego inclina la cabeza con curiosidad mientras se acerca a mi brazo y agarra mi pequeño bíceps entre dos dedos. Afortunadamente, se mantiene firme cuando lo aprieta. —Umm —dice, sus ojos bailando con alegría.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué significa “Umm”? —insto.  
Descaradamente, agarra mi mano y envuelve mis dedos alrededor de su bíceps completamente afectantes, musculosos y sexy. Ni siquiera lo flexiona, pero su piel suave y firme bajo mis dedos me deja sin aliento. Él es tan... hombre. Mostrándome su bíceps. Me doy cuenta de que está mirándome, y sus ojos verdes brillan con intensidad juguetona. Me muerdo el labio inferior en respuesta  
Ya que mi trabajo requiere tocarlo, mucho, se sentiría un poco extraño para mí retirar mi mano. Así que en su lugar, le doy un pequeño apretón con los dedos. Es como palpar una enorme roca sin absolutamente hacerlo. En lo absoluto—Umm —digo con mi mejor cara de póquer, tratando de ocultar las emociones en mi interior. Estoy deshecho. Completamente deshecho. Cada órgano sexual en mí está despierto y dolorido. Mis instintos de apareamiento genéticamente inducidos están en plena atención, rugiendo dentro de mí.  
Se ríe y pasa la mano por la longitud de mi brazo desnudo de nuevo. Mete sus dedos bajo la manga de mi camisa y los desliza sobre mis tríceps en la parte posterior del brazo. Sus ojos destellan diabólicamente porque sabe que me tiene totalmente. Esta es una de las peores partes para un hombre o mujer, un lugar donde la grasa corporal se puede medir con un simple pellizco.  
No hay un solo lugar en su cuerpo en el cual yo podría conseguir incluso una pizca de grasa. Probablemente consume doce mil calorías al día para mantener su masa muscular esbelta, que es más o menos lo que el famoso nadador olímpico Michael Phelps consume cuando se entrena activamente. Su entrada calórica es fácilmente cinco veces más de lo que yo como para mantener mi peso, pero en realidad no puedo hacer los cálculos en estos momentos. Sus dedos todavía están allí, bajo la manga, tocando mi piel. Tiene esa sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, sus ojos bailando por la travesura, e incluso la atmósfera ha cambiado hasta que siento que no sólo nosotros somos muy conscientes de nuestros cuerpos, sino que las otras personas en el avión lo son, también.  
—Umm—dice él, suavemente, y finalmente me da un pequeño pellizco. Ambos nos reímos.  
Aclaro mi garganta y me enderezo, incapaz de soportar más contacto. Me siento peligrosamente mareado y definitivamente no estoy feliz por eso. Así que saco mi iPod y mis auriculares de la pequeña bolsa de viaje que llevo y la ubico en mi regazo. Él los mira fijamente, luego arrebata mi iPod, conecta sus auriculares y empieza a ir a través de mi música, entregándome la suya. Busco a través de su selección, y aborrezco absolutamente todas sus canciones. Él está en el rock PURO, dejo caer mis auriculares y agarro mi iPod de nuevo.  
—¿Quién puede relajarse con eso?  
—¿Quién quiere relajarse?  
—Yo quiero.  
—Aquí. —Me entrega su iPod otra vez—. Debo tener algo de música suave para ti. Escucha una de las mías y yo escucharé una de las tuyas.  
Está seleccionando una canción de su propio aparato, así que yo busco una que me guste en el mío, y elijo una llamada “Love Song” de Sara Bareiles, que es básicamente una chica diciéndole al chico que él no va a obtenerla. La reproduzco para él Mi amor por las canciones es casi legendario. Viejo y nuevo. Es todo lo que mis amigos y yo escuchamos. Incluso Scoot las canta. Así que luego me pongo mis auriculares para ver cual eligió él para mí, y algo pasa con mi cuerpo cuando escucho las primeras palabras de la canción, Y me doy por vencido a tocarte para siempre… la canción “Iris” de Goo Goo Doll.  
Y me doy por vencido para siempre tocarte… Porque sé que de alguna forma me sientes…

Eres lo más cercano que he estado al cielo y no quiero irme a casa  
justo ahora…

Agacho la cabeza para que no se dé cuenta que me estoy sonrojando y casi tengo que obligarme a no pausarla porque se siente insoportablemente íntima.  
Escuchar esta canción.  
La que extrañamente eligió para que escuchara.  
Pero no me animo a pausarla. Incluso cuando se inclina hacia adelante para ver mi expresión. Su rodilla roza la mía, y el punto de contacto arde a través de mí mientras la canción sigue derramándose en mi oído. 

Y no quiero que el mundo me vea, dice, pero quiero que tú sepas quien soy…

Creo que ni siquiera estoy respirando, ni siquiera sé si puedo.  
Él también está escuchando mi canción, y sus ojos están tan cerca de los míos cuando lo miro, puedo contar cada una de sus oscuras pestañas puntiagudas. Juro que sus irises son más verdes que cualquier cosa.  
Sus labios se retuercen con humor, y sacude su cabeza con lo que creo es una risita. Una risita. Obviamente no puedo oír porque estoy escuchando el final de “Iris”, la cual escuché por primera vez en la película City Of Angels y la cual también me hizo llorar, como, por días. Un chico se rinde, literalmente, para siempre a estar con la chica de la cual se enamoró, y algo trágico pasa, como en una película de Nicholas Sparks.  
Cuando el silencio le sigue al final, lentamente me saco los auriculares y le devuelvo su iPod.  
—Ni siquiera sabía que tenías canciones lentas ahí —murmuro, totalmente comprometido en una nueva conversación con mi propio iPod, mientras me lo devuelve.  
Su voz es baja e intima. —Tengo veinte mil canciones, todo está allí  
—¡No! —digo automáticamente sin creerle mientras me vuelvo a verificar, y es verdad. Lyd piensa que es la mejor porque tiene diez mil, y voy a tener que decirle que ciertamente no lo es. Y ahora, lo que no puedo olvidar es que, de veinte mil canciones, ¿reprodujo esa para mí?  
—¿Te gustó? —Sus ojos me atraviesan, y sé que puede ver mi sonrojo, no puedo evitar eso.  
Asiento.  
Mi iPod se siente más caliente de lo usual mientras nerviosamente empiezo a jugar con él, y me niego a pensar que es por su mano. Pero es por su enorme, con cicatrices, bronceada, hermosa mano varonil. Mis mejillas arden incluso más, trato de hundirme en mi propio mundo musical.  
Ocasionalmente, durante el vuelo, me pasa sus auriculares e iPod, y me hace escuchar una canción, y yo busco una para él. No sé qué pasa conmigo, pero cuando me sonríe con esa sonrisa perezosa que muestra sus dos hoyuelos, escuchando todas las canciones que elijo para él, como “I Will Survive” de Glorya Gaynor, quiero derretirme, especialmente cuando al mismo tiempo, el diablo sonríe con malicia, y parece decidir meterse conmigo mientras se reproduce "Love Bites" de DefLeppard para mí.  
Muero cuando el poderoso sonido de golpes de su Dr. Dre se derrama en mis oídos, empujando las bajas voces masculinas tan dentro de mi cuerpo, cada palabra sexy parece latir descaradamente en mi sexo. Las palabras son tan crudas y carnales, que me hacen pensar en él y yo, tocando, besando y amando... y no me gusta que por una fracción de un instante, incluso creo que eso es exactamente lo que él quiere que yo crea.  
Comparto habitación con Erica en Atlanta, y me encanta que ella mantenga su pasta de dientes, cepillo de dientes, y todas sus necesidades femeninas tan bien escondido como yo. Es una gran compañera de cuarto, alegre y positiva cada momento del día, y me encanta que tengamos que hablar sobre la cocina saludable durante la noche, cuando cada una de nosotras golpeamos nuestra propia cama.He aprendido que va de compras por los mejores y más frescos ingredientes locales cada mañana, y alimenta a Derek solo con la mejor comida orgánica, todos los días, a tiempo cada tres a cuatro horas, por lo que su entrenamientos parece estar espaciados en las secciones de cualquiera de 3-2-3, o 4-4 con las comidas más pesadas en el caso de este último. Los hombres comen por tres leones adultos hambrientos. Mucha proteína. Muchos vegetales. Y en la media hora después de su entrenamiento, demasiados carbohidratos que incluso yo termino carbodrogado de solo pensar en esas deliciosas dulces patatas y pasta que engulle.  
Ella condimenta sus comidas con hierbas naturales, como tomillo, albahaca, romero, un poco de toque de ajo o pimienta de cayena, y algunas combinaciones de patea-traseros que he estado anotando para cuando vuelva a casa. Está divorciada, y también me dijo que vamos a terminar la última pelea en Nueva York al final del tour, una ciudad que siempre quise conocer.  
Mañana Derek tiene su primera pelea de dos en Atlanta, y esta tarde me encuentro pasando el rato en el marco de su gimnasio de alquiler privado, esperando para estirar una vez que haya terminado. Es nuestra tercer tarde aquí, y ya me he dado cuenta que entrena como un demente.  
Un.  
Hombre.  
Loco.  
Hoy en particular parece imparable.  
—¿Alguna razón por la que todavía tiene energía a esta hora? — pregunta Isaac al Entrenador Lupe.  
—¡Oye, Hale ¡Deja de presumirte frente a Stiles! —grita el Entrenador, y escuchamos una risa desde el otro lado del gimnasio, donde Derek está matando, cruelmente asesinando, una pera de boxeo.  
—No lo puedo sacar de ahí —dice Lupe mientras se vuelve de nuevo a nosotros. Pasa una mano por su calva cabeza mientras comprueba algún tipo de temporizador que ha envuelto alrededor de su cuello. Su habitual ceño se profundiza en intensidad—. Ya llevamos nueve horas hoy y todavía tiene jugo. Pero ni siquiera me mira, Isaac. Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar desde que él…  
Ambos vuelven sus cabezas hacia mí, como si no pudieran hablar hasta que me esfume, y yo levanto mi ceja. —¿Qué? ¿Quieren que me vaya?  
Lupe sacude la cabeza y vuelve con Derek, quien está todavía extasiado, y volando en el viento como un murciélago aleteando por todas partes. Sus brazos se balancean con una precisión perfecta, cada embestida golpea el punto muerto de la bola que se balancea hacia atrás. El sonido que hace es rítmico y más rápido que un segundo, thadumthadumthadumpthadump  
—Nueve horas al día es realmente excesivo, ¿no lo crees? Incluso siete al día es de locos —le digo a Isaac desde la barrera. Hoy hemos ido mucho más allá de sus 4-4 horas de entrenamiento, y estoy sorprendido de que el hombre aún siga adelante.

Incluso cuando entrené para los Olímpicos, no lo hice así de duro, y francamente, el programa de entrenamiento de Derek me deja impaciente. Hoy ha hecho abdominales colgado, donde cuelga de su pies y dobla su cuerpo a sus rodillas, tan rápido como pueda, perfectamente trabajando esos abdominales de tabla de lavar como si no hiciera nada. Hace flexiones, lagartijas, alpinismo, sentadillas. Salta la cuerda con un solo pie, luego cambia al otro, luego cruza la cuerda, oscilaciones, giros y vueltas, a la vez que apenas si llega a ver la cuerda, la hace volar tan rápido como lo golpea rítmicamente el suelo. Después de eso, hace boxeo de sombra o golpea el ring con un compañero de lucha, y si su compañero de lucha cae antes que él, como pasó hoy, Der se vuelve a las bolsas pesadas o a la pera, y termina empapado.  
—Le gusta cansarse —me explica Isaac mientras seguimos observándolo—. Si todavía puede dar un puñetazo al final del día, se enfada con el entrenador porque no lo hizo entrenar lo suficiente.  
Le toma una hora más detenerse, y para el momento en que el entrenador me silba, soy yo el que está muerto de cansancio por la estimulación visual de ver a Derek Hale entrenar. Cada movimiento que hace es tan agresivamente primitivo que se siente sexual para mí.  
Incluso en pantalones sudados y una camiseta sencilla, no hay manera de que puedas perderte los músculos apretados de la parte superior de su cuerpo a través de la tela de algodón húmedo, y la forma en que sus pantalones cuelgan bajo en las caderas estrechas hacen que mi respiración se sienta tan pesada y dolorosa.  
Reprimiendo un escalofrío caliente, hago que mis piernas se mueven y me dirijo sobre las colchonetas en el piso, donde el está de pie, esperándome ya sin camisa. Riachuelos de sudor se aferran a su torso, y sé que él es perfectamente caliente y que sus músculos se han formado por el agotamiento. No hay más glucógeno muscular de reserva, su glucosa estará baja, y va a ser tan caliente como un pretzel cuando lo maniobre. La mera posibilidad de eso me pone caliente. Es un sueño mío dedicar mi vida a esto, pero es un trabajo tan táctil con este hombre, y en gran parte un desafío. No solo porque sus músculos son demasiado fuertes comparados con los míos, sino porque apenas puedo hacer contacto con su piel bronceada sin sentirme exaltado. Cada poro en mi cuerpo salta al tacto y se centra en cual sea la parte de mi cuerpo tocando el suyo. Realmente odio esta falta de control en mí.Ahora veo el bulto de sus músculos mientras se envuelve en toallas y caprichosamente arrastra la toalla por su cabello húmedo, dejándolo incluso más sexy y en punta. También estoy usando unos zapatos deportivos y un equipo pequeño para moverme fácilmente a su alrededor, y esos sorprendentes ojos verdes barren sobre mí mientras me acerco.

Está jadeando, sin sonreír, y luego se deja caer en un banco mientras yo giro y llego a él desde atrás.  
Se queja cuando envuelvo mis dedos en sus hombros y empiezo a cavar profundo. Chispas de emoción golpean bajas en mi estómago cuando hago contacto, pero intento reprimir mis reacciones y centrarme en aflojar su cuello, sus tríceps, sus bíceps. Empujo en sus pectorales, su núcleo, tratando de no responder a cada apretón de sus músculos bajo mis dedos, la increíble tirantez de la piel debajo de mi tacto  
Trabajamos en cada articulación, tirando todo lo suelto, mis movimientos en ocasiones haciéndole hacer un ronroneo bajo. Los músculos de mi sexo se aprietan y trato de relajarlos, pero cada vez que gime, me vuelve loco.  
Odio cuando hacen eso.  
Parece que el arte de relajar a este hombre me hace terminar en la décima potencia.  
Pero al menos ya no estoy desempleado.  
Respirando lento y profundo, paso tiempo extra frotando sus deltoides, el más redondo, parte más cuadrado del hombro. Los aprieto y giro, y luego sigo por el supra espinoso, un pequeño músculo del manguito rotador, y también el más herido de los cuatro músculos que rodean ese brazalete.  
Él todavía está jadeando cuando termino, excepto que ahora, también lo estoy yo.  
El entrenador silba —Está bien, ve a las duchas. Te veo mañana a las 6 y listo para pelear. Ahora, ve a comerte una maldita vaca.  
Derek me levanta de donde habíamos trabajado en su espalda en el suelo, sus ojos verdes brillando mientras aprieta mis dedos un segundo más de lo que esperaba. —¿No quedó ningún nudo?  
Me toma un momento recordar nuestra conversación en el avión, y sonrío.  
—Todavía no. Pero no te preocupes. Si sigues trabajando así, tendrás tantos que no podré terminar nunca.  
Se ríe y cuelga una toalla alrededor de su cuello mientras se dirige a las duchas; horas después me doy cuenta que debe haberse quedado dormido como muerto después el esfuerzo que atravesó. Yo, en cambio, permanezco despierto, con insomnio. Ha apretado mis tríceps tres veces desde nuestra llegada y he decidido que no estoy gordo, y aún así, todavía me pregunto qué significa umm. Pienso en el avión y sus manos en mis tríceps y los ojos verdes en mi rostro y la forma en que su mirada me rastrillos cuando me masajeé su mano. Pienso en la forma en que me puso a prueba y se divirtió conmigo los pasados tres días, no entendía por qué todo eso me hace retorcerme por dentro y sentir pequeños escalofríos calientes a mi alrededor.  
Mi adrenalina va a salir disparada si esto continúa.  
Trato de pensar en algo más, pero mis piernas están inquietas bajo las sábanas, y la necesidad de salir y correr me carcome.  
Ojalá mi corazón pudiera salir a correr, sentir esas endorfinas en lugar de estos pequeños tintineos extraños en mis nervios que me roen en carne viva, esta extraña necesidad que florece dentro de mí cuando veo a Derek Hale. Incluso cuando se lo niego a Lydia, estaba tan seguro que me quería esa primera noche en Seattle, sólo no sé lo que pasó que me contrató en su lugar.  
Pero esto es lo que yo quería, ¿no? Un trabajo.  
Excepto que el precio a pagar por mi nuevo trabajo era un poco de tortura sexual. Gran asunto. Mejor lo bloqueo mañana. Con esa nueva resolución, agarro mi iPod de la mesa de noche, enciendo mi música y me fuerzo a escuchar cualquier canción excepto las que él reprodujo para mí.


End file.
